Retour Aux Sources
by Roselamignone
Summary: Jamais je ne t'oublierai... J'attends ton retour avec impatience... Voici la dernière phrase entendue avant mon départ de Forks... J'ai 10 ans et je suis amoureuse. Mais je dois partir... Jamais je ne l'oublierai...
1. Une idée subite

Lundi. Début de semaine. Encore les cours, encore une semaine de plus à Phoenix ; une semaine loin d'_eux_.

Cela fait maintenant 7 ans qu'Emmett et moi étions partis de Forks avec ma mère suite au divorce de nos parents. Renée n'avait pas changé durant tout ce temps si ce n'est qu'elle s'était remariée, et je la haïssais pour ça. Comment avait-elle pu oublier Charlie ? Certes, Phil est gentil mais ça ne sera jamais mon père ! Phil avait également un fils, Jasper. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un deuxième frère, et réciproquement m'a toujours considérée comme sa sœur de sang.

Mon réveil sonna 7h et Emmett débarqua en trombe dans ma chambre.

**« Allez soeurette !! Debout la dedans !!! »**

**« EMMETT !!! Vire de ma chambre !!! »**

**« Ohhh, mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur notre petite sœur adorée… »** fit Jasper qui venait d'arriver avec une moue adorable.

**« Les garçons arrêtez vous allez être en retard en cours et laissez Isabella se préparer ! »** hurla ma mère de la cuisine.

**« Isabella, Isabella… Qu'est-ce qu'elle peux m'énerver… »** marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Les garçons sortirent de ma chambre tandis que je me dirigeai vers ma douche. Je laissai couler l'eau sur mes épaules afin que la chaleur me détende un maximum avant de descendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis et enfilai un simple jean et un chandail assorti. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire des efforts quelconques.

Je descendis dans la cuisine, pris mes clés et partis en direction de ma 107 sans un seul regard à ma mère. Emmett et Jasper entrèrent dans la voiture respectivement à l'avant et à l'arrière.

**« Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec maman quand même »** me fit Emmett

**« Sympa ?! Sympa ?? SYMPA ??? Nan, mais Emmett, tu te fous de ma gueule là nan ? On est à vidéo gag ou quoi ? Sympa ? Tu crois qu'elle a été sympa quand elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix de partir il y 7 ans de ça ? Elle a été sympa quand elle m'a brisé le cœur en me séparant de mon père, et de tous mes amis ?? » **rétorquai-je** « Ca fait 7 ans aujourd'hui !! 7 ans Emmett !!! 7 ans que je ne **_**lui**_** parle plus, 7 ans que je ne parle à Alice que par mail !!! Alors nan ! Je ne serais pas gentille avec maman !!! »**

C'était la première fois que je m'énervais autant face à Emmett, ou même m'énervais tout court. Je démarrais la voiture et nous allâmes au lycée sans un mot. Je n'avais pas parlé à Edward depuis maintenant 7 ans de peur d'avoir le cœur brisé parce que l'expression « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur est véridique ». Je n'avais jamais parlé à Emmett de mes sentiments mais Jasper a toujours été au courant. Il est en quelque sorte mon confident. Certes, Emmett est un gros nounours, mais il est trop surprotecteur et lorsqu'il s'agit d'un garçon, il n'a jamais eu une réaction objective. Oui, Edward Cullen me rend folle. Oui, parce que je suis folle de lui. Depuis toujours, j'ai ressenti des sentiments très forts pour lui et avec le temps, au lieu de décroître, ils se sont développés et ont surcroît si c'est possible. Alice et Jasper étaient les seuls dans le secret. Certes, Alice et Edward étaient frère et sœur, mais Alice m'avait promis de garder le secret de nos conversations quelconque, parce que oui, nous nous échangions des mails fréquemment depuis toutes ces années.

Un coup de klaxon me sortit de mes pensées, me disant que le feu était vert. Nous arrivâmes alors au lycée où la torture ne faisait que commencer.

**« Désolé »** me fit Emmett, **« je ne savais pas que cette situation t'avait blessé à ce point. Mais, je sais ce que tu ressens parce que quoi que je puisse dire, moi aussi j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et j'ai même perdu deux sœur, car ton cœur est toujours resté à Forks, avec Edward, quoi que tu puisse dire. »** Et il sortit de la voiture sans m'accorder un seul regard.

**« Ne t'en fait pas »** me dit Jasper quand il vit que la déclaration d'Emmett m'avait bouleversé « il s'en remettra. »

**« Merci, Jasper »**

**« On se voit à la cafèt, ce midi ?? »**

**« Pas de soucis, à toute à l'heure »**

Et, nous sortîmes de la voiture et entrâmes dans le lycée. Les heures passaient à une vitesse extrêmement lente. Chaque heure était une vraie torture, surtout l'heure de maths, qui était juste avant la pause déjeunée. Les maths ne m'avaient jamais vraiment attiré mais en plus juste avant manger, c'était l'horreur. Je me demandais bien qui faisait les emplois du temps pour nous imposer une torture pareille. La cloche retentie et je me dirigeai vers la cafèt, me rangea dans la file et m'achetai une simple limonade, lorsque je vis Jasper et Emmett à notre table habituelle.

**« Hey ! »** fis-je lorsque j'arrivai à notre table **« Emmett, pour tout à l'heure, je voulais… »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste que tu comprenne que tu n'étais pas la seule à souffrir dans l'histoire et que je te soutiendrait quoi que tu fasse… » **me dit-il en me coupant

**« Merci. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi… même si tu m'a quand même coupé la parole **» fis-je remarquer avec une pointe d'humour ce qui fonctionna puisque que mes frères éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de la pause déjeunée continua dans la bonne humeur et l'après-midi de cours passa aussi rapidement que la matinée. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors à ma voiture une fois les cours terminés et nous arrivâmes à la maison, lorsque nous vîmes ma mère et Phil nous attendant sur la table de la cuisine.

**« Oula ! Ça sent pas bon »** me chuchota Jasper

**« Je confirme »** dit Emmett. Moi je n'osais rien dire, attendant juste ce que les parents allaient nous annoncer…

Après quelques instants où la tension était à son maximum, Phil et Renée s'échangèrent un regard, ce qui rassura peut-être Renée, puisqu'elle se jeta à l'eau.

**« Les enfants, Phil et moi aimerions avoir une discussion sur votre comportement en ce moment, surtout toi Isabella… »** annonça ma mère.

**« Alors tout d'abord, je m'appelle pas Isabella, mais Bella, et mon comportement est comme il est. Je suis exemplaire : je fais à manger, la lessive, j'ai des bonnes notes, j'ai juste un sale caractère, mais quand on me demande quelque chose je le fait et ne bronche pas ! »** rétorquai-je

**« C'est vrai que Bella est sûrement la plus sage de nous trois alors pourquoi cette discussion ?? »** demanda Emmett, complètement abasourdi.

**« Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que Belle, tu devrais un peu plus sortir, te comporter comme une fille de ton âge, aller au ciné, sortir avec des garçons… »** expliqua Phil

**« Sortir ?! Vous voulez que je sorte ? Nan, mais c'est une blague ??! »** Je sentais que le colère me gagnai de plus en plus et si je ne me calmai pas, j'allais exploser. Jasper le sentis et me le fis remarquer discrètement.

**« Nan ! Je ne me calmerai pas »** répondis-je froidement à Jasper **« Vous voulez que je sorte, c'est ça ?? Vous voulez que j'aie des amis ?? Mais j'en ai des amis, mais ils ne sont pas ici ! JE vous hais ! Renée, je te hais !! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai perdu cet envie de vivre ma vie d'enfant, tu m'as enlevé mes amis, Alice est ma seule et unique VRAIE AMIE et personne et rien je dis bien RIEN ne le changera ! JAMAIS !! Les garçons ? Je suis amoureuse depuis longtemps !! Edward tu te souviens de Edward Cullen ?? JE l'aimais et tu m'as enlevé cet chance de pouvoir essayé !!! Tu m'a enlevé ma joie de vivre et je te déteste !!!! Vous vous que je sorte ?? Très bien, je sors mais je ne reviendrai jamais ici !! JAMAIS !!! »** hurlai-je à bout de souffle.

Je pris mes clés sur le buffet, et parti à bord de ma voiture. Emmett tenta de m'arrêter mais je lui promis juste de l'appeler lui et Jasper pour lui donner de mes nouvelles, mais je ne pouvais pas rester… Après 7 ans, je décidai enfin de retrouver tout ce que j'avais perdu…

Après 10 heures de routes et quelques arrêts, j'arrivai enfin à Forks.

_Dois-je les voir tout de suite ? Aller voir Charlie ? Voudra-t-il me voir ??_

_Tu verras bien, il faut que tu te lances._

Je pris alors le chemin de la forêt, lorsque une violente pluie fit son apparition. Pas étonnant à Forks en même temps. Je trouvais rapidement le sentier menant à la Villa Cullen malgré toutes ces années, et rien n'avait changé. Un orage se préparait tandis que je sortis de ma voiture. Alors, j'hésitais…

_Tu as quand même eu un long trajet, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Allez lance toi ou sinon tu vas le regretter…_

_Conscience ?_

_Oui ??_

_Tu m'énerves !!_

Je me dirigais alors devant la porte, trempée jusqu'aux os lorsque je toquai.

**« Oui, j'arrive !! »** me répondit une voix féminine inconnue mais qui devait porter un joli physique car c'était une voix assez sexy tout de même.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une femme d'environ 18 ans, grande et blonde en effet très sexy : elle ressemblait à un top model. C'est lorsque je la vis en maillot de bain, serviette, que je compris que je dérangeais.

**« Oh, désolée, j'ai du me trompée de maison, cela fait des années que je n'étais pas venue. Désolée du dérangement. »**

**« Ah, non, ce n'est pas chez moi. Attendez je vais chercher les propriétaires. »**

Lorsqu'elle partit chercher les propriétaires de la maison, et j'espérais au fond de moi que c'était les Cullen, je décidais tout de même de faire demi-tour. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnu sa voix. Je me stoppai sous la pluie battante, à mi-chemin entre la voiture à la maison.

**« Bella ? Bella, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?? »** me fit une voix enjouée

**« Alice, tu m'as manquée »** fis-je en me retournant pour faire face à cette personne

Elle courut dans mes bras, nous retrouvant toutes les deux sous la pluie, tandis qu'elle me tirait vers l'intérieur.

**« Oh mon dieu !!! Tu es de retour !!! Maman, Papa, Edward, venez vite regardez qui est là !!! »** cria-t-elle une fois dans la maison.

A l'entente de son nom mon cœur fit un bond, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice puisqu'elle me fit un grand sourire.

**« Oh Bella, ça fait si longtemps ! Excuse, Esmé, elle s'est endormie. Mais, que fais-tu ici à une heure si tardive ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie. »**

**« Bonsoir Carlisle, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Esmé et en effet, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie. »**

J'entendis des pas dans mon dos, mais n'osais pas me retourner de peur de savoir qui était là même si j'étais sure de le trouver _lui._

**« Bella ? » **dit un doux ténor. A l'entente de se voix, de nombreuses images que j'avais enfoui en moi pour ne pas souffrir refirent surface. Tous _nos_ moments... L'école, le piano, la berceuse, et surtout la clairière. A ce souvenir, une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Je me retournai alors et répondis d'une voix tremblante, montrant la peur que j'avais de cet affrontement **« Bonsoir Edward »** avec un petit sourire.


	2. Retrouvailles déchirantes

**Alors tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews!!! Ca fait chaud au coeur quand on voit votre travail qui est apprécié!!!  
**

**Bon, franchement, si vous avez pleuré pour le premier chapitre, sortez les mouchoirs pour celui-là... ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus!  
**

**Allez, finis le blabla, et bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**_« Bella ? »_**_dit un doux ténor_

___Je me retournai alors et répondis d'une voix tremblant, ayant peur de la suite_ **« Bonsoir Edward »** _avec un petit sourire._

Lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Qu'il était beau... Et encore le mot est faible, surtout vêtu d'un simple short. Ses muscles dessinés à la perfection, son corps d'athlète, ses cheveux en batailles lui donnant un air sexy et rebelle, mais surtout ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Je terminais mon analyse par ceux-ci dans lesquels je me noyais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça mais Alice me sortie de ma stupeur.

**« Mais Bella, pourquoi es-tu ici ?? »** sortit Alice. **« Dans ton précédant mail, tu ne parlait pas d'une quelconque visite... »**ajouta-t-elle.  
**« En effet, surtout l'heure qu'il est... Bella, peux-tu nous expliquer la raison de ta présence ici, s'il te plait ? »** me demanda Carlisle.

Je reportais alors mes yeux sur Edward. Son visage était crispé, montrant une colère certaine, et ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse certaine cependant une lueur que je ne cernait pas changeait ce tableau. Il me fixait avec un air interrogateur, et je me rappelais alors la question qui avait été posée quelques instants auparavant.

**« C'est une longue histoire... »** répondis-je simplement  
**« Asseyons-nous et raconte nous tout ! »** me dit Alice, me poussant ainsi à continuer.  
**« Je me suis disputée avec Renée à vrai dire... »** rétorquai-je tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé suivi de Carlisle et Alice, Edward restant toujours immobile près de l'escalier, comme statufié ayant toute fois la belle blonde à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être jalouse à cet instant...  
**« Ce n'est pas nouveau... Tu me disais que c'était constant et que même Emmett n'en pouvait plus... »**répondit Alice d'un air assez naturel.

Je me permis un coup d'œil à Edward, et c'est là que je compris. Il me regardais complètement effaré par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre : je donnais régulièrement de mes nouvelles ainsi que celles d'Emmett à Alice tandis qu'Edward n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis maintenant 7 ans puisque j'avais demandé à Emmett de ne pas le faire.  
J'eus l'impression que cette nouvelle l'avait réveillé, et il me fusilla du regard comme jamais on ne l'avait fait. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte à cet instant.

**« Viens Rose, on retourne dans ma chambre, apparemment je n'ai rien à faire dans cette pièce ! »** dit-il furieux.

Et ils disparurent à l'étage. Plus un bruit si ce n'est la porte qui fut claquée. Mon cœur se brisa à cet instant.  
Alice, ayant compris son erreur, me fis un regard d'excuse mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait gardé le secret pendant si longtemps...

**« Nous règlerons ça plus tard »** fit Carlisle **« Je voudrais vraiment savoir à quel point tu t'es disputée avec ta mère pour comprendre ton arrivée ici, et surtout savoir le pourquoi du comment... »**

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, et me lança alors.

**« Je vais commencer depuis notre départ si vous voulez bien... »**Ils acquiescèrent en silence, signe d'encouragement. **« Depuis notre départ, plus rien ne va. Renée s'est remariée 1an après notre arrivée à Phoenix. Certes, Phil est adorable mais il ne pourra jamais remplacé mon père et ça ma mère ne l'a jamais compris... Phil est joueur de baseball en deuxième division, et se déplace alors beaucoup. Renée le suivant où qu'il aille, les disputes se faisaient rares. Emmett et Jasper, le fils de Phil, essayaient toujours de ma calmer et y arrivaient. Mais là ce fut la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase... »**Je sentis alors une larme couler le long de ma joue, toute la colère retombant ainsi. **« Elle m'a reproché de ne pas avoir d'amis, de ne pas sortie avec des gens de mon âge. Ca j'en avait l'habitude, mais là ils ont énoncés un point sensible... Ils m'ont reprochés de ne pas sortir avec des garçons... Le problème, c'est que notre déménagement en Arizona avait chamboulé toute ma vie... Mes amis, mon père, Edward, j'avais tout perdu... »**Je me laissais aller laissant toutes les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Toutes ces larmes que je retenais depuis trop longtemps... Je pouvais enfin me libérer de ce poids, sans omettre quoi que ce soit, et ça fait un bien fou... **« Je fus pendant toutes ces années, la fille modèle, mais l'évocation d'un éventuel petit ami m'a mis dans tous mes états et je suis partie... J'ai promis à Emmett de donner de mes nouvelles et suis arrivée ici, après toutes ces années... »**

Je voyais bien Carlisle me regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-on dire de toute façon ?? J'aimais quelqu'un qui m'avait oublié... J'aimais quelqu'un qui ne savait pas pourquoi je l'avais ignoré... C'était inutile... J'avais tout perdu...

J'entendis alors un murmure provenant d'Alice comme quelque chose disant « Je vais le tuer », mais je ne fus pas sure à cause des larmes qui coulaient. Ca commençait et j'étais sure de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Carlisle me proposa alors de rester avec eux pour cette nuit, et me dis que l'on en reparlera le lendemain. J'acceptais tandis qu'il se levait et partit à l'étage pour se coucher.  
Je me levais à mon tour et me postai devant la fenêtre où, tout en regardant la pluie couler, je laissais mon esprit divagué. On se demande vraiment où... Il avait reconstruit sa vie...

_Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ??__  
__Si, mais je ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait... Je voulais qu'il... Je ne sais plus..._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ma mère m'avait déposé chez les Cullen, moi et Emmett, afin de faire nos adieux. Les séparations étaient déchirantes. Nous nous considérions tous comme une grande famille, donc les quitter avait été un supplice...  
Je promis à Alice de lui donner fréquemment des nouvelles avant d'aller embrasser Esmé et Carlisle, en les remerciant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour nous.

**« Nous serons toujours là pour vous où que vous soyez les enfants. »** Esmé s'était baissée à ma hauteur et avait pris ma main pour la poser sur son cœur **« Vous êtes gravés ici les enfants et jamais personne ne pourra l'enlever. »** Elle me prit alors dans ses bras tandis que je pleurais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas partir.

Je me tournais alors vers le dernier membre de la famille. Celui-ci plaisantait encore avec mon frère tandis que je m'approchais de lui. Il se stoppa alors, fis une accolade à mon frère avant de me prendre la main et de partir vers la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans une magnifique clairière.

**« Cet endroit, je l'ai découvert en pensant à toi. Il est à nous. Dès que je viendrais ici, ce sera pour penser à nous et rien qu'à nous. C'est notre secret. »** me dit-il avec sérieux. **« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »** Il sortit un collier avec un ange comme pendentif. «**Tu m'a toujours dit que j'étais un ange, alors c'est pour toi, pour que tu ne m'oublie pas et que tu penses toujours à moi »**. Il l'avait accroché à mon cou avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et de me reprendre la main afin de se diriger vers la voiture, désignant le départ.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, tandis que les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Ils les essuya du bout de ses doigts et me dit alors **«Jamais je ne t'oublierai... J'attends ton retour avec impatience... »**  
Pour la première fois alors, je lui dis **« Je t'aime Edward, ne l'oublie jamais... »**. Ce fut la seule chose que j'avais pu dire.

Je montais alors dans la voiture et attachait ma ceinture tandis que ma mère démarrait. Je voyais Edward courir derrière la voiture jusqu'au bout de l'allée en criant **« N'oublie jamais Bella !!! Ne l'oublie jamais !!! J'attends ton retour !!! »**

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Je retournai à la réalité par une Alice insistant pour que je dorme. Elle m'emmena alors dans la chambre d'amie avant un pyjama. Elle me souhaita une bonne nuit et d'éclipsa. J'enfilai le pyjama, et fila sous les couvertures tandis que je m'endormis suite à la fatigue mais également suite aux larmes qui coulaient toujours.


	3. Espoirs

**Bon alors toujours un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews!!! Ca m'a tellement encouragé que j'ai écrit 3 chapitre rien que ce soir mais j'en attent toujours plus ^^**

**Allez bonne lecture et à vos claviers xP**

* * *

_J'enfilai le pyjama, et fila sous les couvertures tandis que je m'endormis suite à la fatigue mais également suite aux larmes qui coulaient toujours._

Je m'agitais dans le lit de la chambre d'ami tandis que j'analysai toute la soirée de la veille. Je pouvais comprendre la réaction d'Edward, elle était tout à fait méritée… Je l'avais cherché… Mais le voir avec cette Rose… Voilà ce qui m'avait achevé. Pourtant cette lueur dans ses yeux… Je ne sais pas, ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de fort… Mais je me suis trompée… Encore.

Je regardais alors le réveil qui affichait 3h17. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit ou du moins en dilettante. Le fait d'avoir fait souffrir l'homme que j'aime m'avait complètement anéantie et j'avais passé la nuit à pleurer. Je me promis alors de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir. JE voulais me racheter, lui montrer que je tiens à lui-même si je ne m'en tenais qu'à de l'amitié… Certes je souffrirais alors, mais le voir heureux serait la principale chose à faire.

Je me levais alors, et alla prendre une douche au rez-de-chaussée pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Le jet d'au chaude permit à mes muscles de se détendre, cependant, mon cerveau marchait toujours avec la même force. Comment allais-je pouvoir me racheter ?? Seulement, une ombre s'ajoutait au tableau. Renée. JE l'avais oubliée celle-là. A cette pensée, je sortis de la douche et me rhabilla. Je devais retourner à Phoenix et finir mes études. Il me restait deux mois à tirer et j'avais mon diplôme. Je prendrai un appart dans le coin et j'irai à l'université de Seattle, c'est-à-dire la plus proche. Je pourrais alors recoller les morceaux avec Edward et rattraper le temps perdu avec Alice.

J'allais dans la cuisine, avant de m'enfiler un verre de jus d'orange, n'ayant pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Partir comme ça, sans trace n'était tout de même pas la solution. Je devais leur dire. Mais je devais le reconnaître, j'étais trop lâche pour les affronter en face, surtout Edward. A cette pensée, ma main se porta alors à mon cou, plus particulièrement au pendentif qu'Edward m'avait offert… J'avais une idée.

Toujours en silence, je filai dans la salle de musique, en espérant qu'elle soit toujours dans le sous-sol. Je poussai alors un soupir de soulagement lorsque je vis le piano à la même place que 7 ans auparavant. Cependant, un détail était de rigueur, un grand drap blanc recouvrait celui-ci. Sans hésiter, je retirai celui-ci. Je m'assis alors sur le banc en face. Le piano à queue d'Edward était comme 7 ans auparavant, rien n'avait changé. Je fermai alors les yeux et nous revoyais tous les deux passant nos journées sur ce banc à jouer divers morceaux. La berceuse qu'il avait écrite me revint alors à l'esprit. Je rouvris les yeux et commença à jouer les premiers accords. Le piano est comme le vélo, on n'oublie jamais. Cependant, ce n'était pas Edward qui la jouait et cela sonnait vraiment différent. Je finis tout de même le morceau avant de chercher une feuille et un stylo dans l'armoire au fond de la salle. J'entrepris alors de lui écrire un mot.

_« Cher Edward, _

_Je suis partie. Encore me diras-tu. Je sais que durant toutes ces années, je ne t'ai donné aucune nouvelles mais je vais être franche avec toi, c'était tout à fait voulu. La vérité blesse je sais, mais je voulais éviter une quelconque souffrance en gardant contact avec toi car d'une certaine manière rien n'a changé. Même si, et Alice me l'a dit, tu as souffert de notre séparation, tu as fait des efforts, tu as gardé la tête haute et pas moi. J'ai baissé les bras. _

_Cependant, plus jamais je ne ferais la même erreur. _

_En effet, je repars, mais seulement pour deux mois. Laisse moi le temps de passer mon diplôme et je serais de nouveau ici, à Forks. Je ne t'oblige pas à me reprendre dans ta vie, je voudrais juste te montrer que rien n'a changé. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Je n'oublie pas de lui mettre mon adresse mail et mon numéro de portable en post-scriptum en lui disant bien qu'il pouvait me joindre à tout moment. Je mis cette feuille sur le piano, en y ajoutant la chaîne qu'il m'avait offerte. C'était la première fois que je l'enlevais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme puisque je jouais quitte ou double. C'était ma dernière chance.

Je sortis alors de la pièce avec regret, et remontais dans la cuisine ou je laissais de simples mots « Désolée. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Sur ce, je sortis de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible et monta dans ma voiture. Je pus alors me laisser aller et laisser les larmes couler. J'entendis alors un bruit qui me sorti de ma déprime et je me redressai tandis que je voyais quelqu'un à la porte.

**« Bella ?? »**

Oh mon dieu… Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan. Qu'es-ce que je fais ?? JE m'enfuis, je ne bouge pas ou je réponds ??

**« Bella réponds moi s'il te plait. Tu me dois bien ça »** me dit-il.

C'est vrai que je pouvais au moins lui faire ça mais bon tout de même, c'était du suicide. Affronter Edward était du suicide et le fait qu'il puisse me pardonner était tout bonnement ridicule. Mais bon, je décidais de laisser tout mon précimisme de côté et sorti de la voiture.

**« Je suis là »** lui répondis-je d'une faible voix. Il m'avait tout de même grillée en pleine fugue.

Il s'approcha de moi et je vis l'inquiétude sur son visage avant qu'il ne se repétrisse comme la veille.

**« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »** me demanda-t-il durement.

**« Je rentre à Phoenix »** dis-je en baissant la tête. Je crois que c'était la meilleure chose à faire si je ne voulais pas fondre en larmes devant lui. Cependant, il en avait décidé autrement puisque qu'il me prit le menton pour le lever le visage.

**« Je sais, j'ai vu ton mot. J'ai eu très mal, tu sais ?? Il me faudra du temps… »** me dit-il avec son air triste

**« Je me doute bien… »** chuchotais-je tandis j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

**« Tu m'as tout de même manqué, Bella »** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut le déclic. Je versai toute l'émotion qui me transperçais : la peine, la peur, la souffrance. Il me pris dans ses bras en me disant que tout allait bien aller et que tout reviendrais dans l'ordre mais je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je devais retourner à Phoenix, affronter ma mère, leur annoncer mon départ pour l'année prochaine… Emmett et Jasper vont décidemment me tuer… Mais j'étais prête à ça. La seule chose à laquelle je n'étais pas prête, c'était de revivre à leur côté. Toutes ces années à essayer de les oublier… Tout ça change une personne…

**« Désolée… Je dois y aller… Je vais déjà louper la matinée de cours donc bon… »** dis-je sans une très grande conviction.

**« D'accord… Mais avant, tu as oublié quelque chose… ».** Il sortit alors le collier que j'avais laissé sur le piano et me le remis sans rien ajouter.

**« Il n'est plus à moi… Je ne peux plus le porter… »**

**« Et pourquoi ?? »** me demanda-t-il surpris

**« Il devrait être pour cette Rose… Enfin bref… Je te le rends et si jamais tu veux me le rendre, réfléchis y et on** **se revoie dans deux mois… »** Je lui rendis alors encore une fois le bijou.

**« Tu es jalouse »** me dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement **« mais je comprends… Tu en riras plus tard. »**

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je retournai à ma voiture et démarrai. Je commençais à partir et lui à rentrer quand une question me viens à l'esprit.

**« Comment as-tu su ?? »** lui criais-je

**« Su quoi ?? »**

**« Que je partais »**

Il s'approcha alors de moi, sûrement pour éviter de crier et de réveiller sa famille.

**« Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. En plus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais ma chambre est celle juste à côté de la chambre d'amis donc je t'ai entendue… Pleurer et sortir… Et puis, je suis descendu pour t'espionner, je dois l'avouer, quand j'ai entendu le piano… Et tu es la seule à **_**la**_** connaître et à savoir **_**la**_** jouer étant donné que j'ai arrêté de jouer du piano… » **me dit-il avec la tête d'un enfant qu'on avait pris à prendre des cookies tout juste sortis du four.

**« Oh… Désolée… Pour tout… Crois moi… »** lui dis-je en baissant les yeux

**« Je te crois »** Il s'approcha alors de moi et me fis un bisou sur la joue et me chuchota à l'oreille **« Tu me manques déjà »**

Je lui répondis alors **« Ne l'oublie pas »**

Il sourit alors et se dirigea vers la maison.

C'est alors avec les idées plus claires que je pris la route de Phoenix. Cependant, je sentais que ma bonne humeur allait vite être plombée. Dans 6 heures tout au plus, j'allais devoir affronter Renée mais surtout Emmett et Jasper. Et eux deux, ce n'allait pas être de la tarte.

* * *

**Alors pour être franche, je pensais pas du tout faire ça au début mais bon, j'ai confiance et la suite s'annonce bien.  
Edward pris la main dans le sac en train de l'espionner!! xD Il a cru qu'il allait surement pouvoir la violer dans la cuisine!! xD  
Encore merci pour les encouragements, ca fait toujours plaisir!! **


	4. Mise en danger

**Désolée du retard !! Je sais ça fait vraiment un bail mais mon PC a planté donc il est partit en réparation et le temps qu'il me revienne et que je retrouve l'envie d'écrire… Enfin voilà !**

**

* * *

**

_Dans 6 heures tout au plus, j'allais devoir affronter Renée mais surtout Emmett et Jasper. Et eux deux, ce n'allait pas être de la tarte._

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que je roulais et le niveau d'essence était bas, je devais absolument mettre de l'essence dans cette fichue voiture. Je décidais alors de m'arrêter à la prochaine station service. Lorsque j'arrivai à celle-ci, je fis le plein tandis que mon estomac criait famine.

_Saleté d'estomac !!_

Je décidais tout de même d'avaler quelque chose car je n'avais pas mangé depuis le déjeuner de la veille. J'entrais donc à l'intérieur payait l'essence et pris un café pour me réveiller et un croissant pour me rassasier. Je laissais alors mon esprit divaguer. Sur Edward bien sûr ! Plutôt ça que de penser au retour qui m'attend à la maison… Rien que d'y penser j'en avais des frissons.

Edward n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, durant toutes ces années… Il est exactement le même…

_Tu n'exagères pas un peu la Bella ??!_

Bon ok…, il a changé. Il a pris du caractère à ce que j'avais pu voir, grandis bien sûr, et surtout pris des muscles !! Certes pas comme Emmett, mais quand même…Emmett est du style gros nounours alors qu'Edward est très sexy, très séduisant… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser à lui comme ça ?? C'est déjà bien qu'il m'ait un minimum pardonné… N'empêche, c'est tout de même un contraste imposant avec Emmett ! Emmett… EMMETT !!! Mon portable !!!

Quelle gourde ma parole !! Je ne l'ai pas appelé alors que je le lui avais promis…

En grande hâte (ben oui j'avais pas une minute à perdre quand même…) je sortis mon portable et l'allumai.

Nom d'une chouquette en sucre, 32 appels en absence, une quinzaine de messages sur mon répondeur et quelques texto… Heureusement que je n'étais pas partie pour une semaine, ils auraient fais péter ma boite vocale… Il n'y sont pas aller de main morte quand même !!

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et vis tout d'abord que les appels venaient soit de Jasper, soit d'Emmett. J'étais tout de même un peu déçue en voyant que ma mère n'avait même pas essayé d'appeler. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas répondu et ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle pouvait être tellement égoïste quand elle voulait !!

J'écoutais alors les messages. En général, ils s'alternaient Jasper et Emmett. Ils étaient tout aussi différent les uns des autres tout comme les personnalités de ces messages. Jasper me montrait qu'il était inquiet, j'en étais sûre. Il est quelqu'un de très calme et posé donc il ne s'énervait pas et je lui en étais reconnaissante parce que deux Emmett auraient été trop durs !! Jasper me faisait entièrement confiance et je le savais. Je l'aime tellement !! C'est à la fois mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère et cela faisait beaucoup de sentiments.

Ceux d'Emmett étaient très, mais alors très différents. Il était dans une grande rage, autant contre moi de ne pas l'avoir appelé mais aussi contre ma mère qui se fichait royalement que sa fille soit partie. Mais bon, je tombais pas de haut, je m'en doutais un peu quand même. Plus les messages passaient, plus Emmett était en colère. J'arrivais enfin au dernier

_« Bella !!! Nan mais tu ne te rends pas compte là !!!... Tu as intérêt à rentrer vite même si je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas loin de chez eux… Nan mais tu ne pas toujours pas appelé en plus !!! Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte !!! Tu es totalement inconsciente !!!! Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, moi jte l'dit ma ptite ! Tu m'as vu nounours et maintenant, tu vas voir grizzly !!! »_

Je souris quand même à sa dernière phrase. Certes, j'avais toujours considéré Emmett comme un nounours mais il n'a jamais aimé cela car il trouvait que ça lui donnait un air gentil. Alors que lui utilise ce terme…

**« Vous souriez souvent quand on vous engueule ??! »**

Je me retournais alors et tombais nez à nez avec un séduisant jeune homme, sûrement à peine plus âgé que moi avec un teint mat sûrement du à une origine indienne. Il avait les cheveux courts, noirs et en brosse, un visage fin avec des yeux assez noirs. Il était grand, et paraissait assez musclé même si elle n'était pas aussi imposante que celle d'Emmett.

**« Je suis désolé mais la personne criait tellement fort, que je suis sur que tout le monde a entendu… »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à cette allusion. Je regardais alors autour de moi et constatai que tout le monde me regardait, ce qui accentua mes rougeurs. Etre le centre d'attention n'était décidément pas pour moi…

**« Moi c'est Jacob au passage ! »** me dit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« Bella.»**, répondis-je en rougissant encore plus.

**« Et tu vas où comme ça ? »** _[N/A Espèce de curieux bon sang !!]_

**« Euh… En fait, je rentre chez moi à Phoenix »** répondis-je simplement. Je m'aperçu alors que je pouvais parler librement avec lui, c'était naturel. Comme si on se connaissait déjà depuis de nombreuses années.

**« Cool, ben on se recroisera sûrement alors ! Et j'espère dans de meilleures conditions ! »** me dit-il à la limite du rire.

**« Pourquoi pas… Ca a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Ne tentons pas le diable ! A bientôt alors ! »**

**« Au revoir Bella ! Et bon courage »** Il riait aux éclats maintenant ce qui me fit tout de même sourire : sa bonne humeur étant toute aussi communicative que celle d'Alice.

Je me dépêchais de retourner à la voiture et de filer vers Phoenix. Cette pause s'étant allongée, j'avais peur d'arriver en retard pour l'après-midi. La chance était tout de même de mon côté puisque personne ne se trouvait sur la route et j'arrivais finalement à la maison en avance. Personne n'était là. Normal, Renée et Phil qui travaillent et Jasper et Emmett en cours. Je montai dans ma chambre, sortis des affaires propres et filai sous la douche. L'eau qui coulait en cascade sur mon dos me faisait un grand bien et je me vidai la tête ne pensant pas à ce qui allait se passer une fois au lycée. Au bout d'un bon moment, je sortis et m'habillais rapidement. Je pris mon sac de cours au passage et descendis dans la cuisine histoire d'avaler quelque chose. Je repris la voiture et filai vers le lycée. Tout le monde était encore dehors et j'en profitais pour chercher mes deux frères dans le réfectoire encore plein.

Ils étaient tout les deux à notre table habituelle, mais ne s'adressait même pas la parole. Je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir appeler. Une fois assise à leurs cotés, j'attendis un sermon. Sermon qui n'arriva pas. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à la sonnerie qui eut pour effet de sortir les garçons de leur transe.

**« On parlera de ça dans la voiture au retour ! Tu n'y louperas pas ! A toute à l'heure » **me dit Emmett fermement.

J'eu tout à coup assez peur… Mais je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons, je me prendrais juste un gros savon. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas bougé. Je voulus interroger Jasper mais il était déjà parti. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de courir afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Heureusement le prof n'était pas encore arrivé, et ma voisine, Angéla, ne me questionna pas sur mon absence du matin ce que je lui remerciait. Nous ne suivions pas vraiment le cours par contre, préférant parler du prochain concert qui serait organisé par le lycée auquel nous devions participer. Elle pour la technique de sons et lumières, et moi étant une des artistes représentées.

La sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes toutes sourire de la salle. Arrivées sur le parking, j'aperçus Emmett et Jasper, tous deux adossés à ma voiture.

**« J'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure… »** souffla Angéla, compatissante.

**« C'est pour la bonne cause… A demain ! »** lui répondis-je, avec un sourire.

**« Ok ! A demain et bon courage !! »** me dit-elle, riant.

Je la suivis du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à la mienne, afin de retrouver Ben, son petit ami depuis maintenant deux ans. Ils étaient définitivement fais l'un pour l'autre, et n'importe qui les connaissant ne pourrait les voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'adresser un mot aux garçons, je montais directement dans la voiture, eux-mêmes suivant mon mouvement. Je ne démarrais pas tout de suite et attendis qu'enfin l'un des deux dise quelque chose.

**« Alors ? Vous ne dites rien ? »** m'étonnais-je

**« Non… Tu aurais juste pu appeler… »** répondis Jasper, assis à l'arrière.

Je regardais Emmett, assis côté passager. Lui ne me regardais pas. Il fuyais mon regard. Ils me cachaient tous les deux quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ils me le diraient tôt ou tard. Je mis alors le contact et pris le chemin de la maison. Nous y fûmes rapidement. Un silence de plomb s'était installé.

**« Je te laisse lui annoncer, je fais les valises »** dit Jasper à Emmett. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Il sortit et je le vis s'engouffrer dans la petite maison de nos parents. Ce fut que à ce moment que je compris les paroles de Jasper.

**« Des valises ? On s'en va ? »**

Pas de réponse.

**« Em' ? »**

Toujours rien.

**« Emmett ! Bordel, réponds !! Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? »** m'énervais-je.

**« James nous a retrouvé »** lança-t-il de but en blanc.

Ce fut le choc. Celui que l'on évitait depuis maintenant 3 ans nous a retrouvé…

**« Comment ? »** soufflais-je

**« On sait pas. Il est venu hier soir. Heureusement que Maman et Phil n'étaient pas à la maison. C'est pas la joie à la maison mais on peut pas les mettre en danger ! Il faut partir ! »**

**« Je suis d'accord… Qui il veut ? »** demandais-je, terrifiée par sa réponse.

**« Nous deux… »**

**« Jazz vient ? »** demandais-je malgré ma réticence

**« Tu le connaît, il ne voudra pas nous lâcher. C'est à trois ou rien. »**

J'hochais la tête. On aurait tous réagit pareil. Nous sortîmes d'un même mouvement et je tentais de me reconstruire un visage froid et distant avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Phil et Renée se trouvaient dans la cuisine, préparant à manger. Ils se souriaient. Ils se fichaient royalement de mon départ de la veille et ils ne se doutaient surtout pas de se qui se passait… Et on dit que ce sont les enfants d'inconscients… La vie est vraiment mal faite.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de leur parler ou autre, je montais dans ma chambre, où Jasper s'activait à terminer ma valise. Je l'aidais afin d'aller plus vite et pris quelques éléments de valeur, tels les photos de nous trois et du lycée. Angéla et Ben allaient me manquer… Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas leur dire que je partais…

**« C'était la dernière » **me dit Jasper** « On y va »**

Nous entendîmes une dispute en bas et nous nous dépêchâmes de descendre les valises. Lorsqu'il nous vis arriver en bas, Emmett aida Jasper à emmener les valises dans la Jeep d'Emmett, qui était plus grande que la mienne.

La tension était palpable tandis que j'essayais de me remémorer les meilleurs moments passées ici tous les trois. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais nous formions un trio d'enfer, ce que ne manquait pas de nous rappeler tous nos amis à chaque coup foireux.

Le retour des garçons me sortit de mes pensées. Nous fixâmes alors les parents qui, eux, nous regardaient tour à tour. Il y avait comme un mur invisible qui nous séparait.

**« On y va » **finis-je par dire, ma voix totalement dénuée de sentiments.

**«Et vous contez aller où comme ça » **rétorqua durement Renée** « Vous n'êtes pas majeurs, vous ne partez pas !! Surtout toi ! **_**Isabella**_** ! » **hurla-t-elle

**« On se barre ! Ca te fera des vacances, non ? Tu devrais être heureuse ! En tout cas, majeure ou pas je me barre un point c'est tout ! » **criais-je, hors de moi.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, ou dans ce cas là de sortie et ouvrit la porte.

**« Si tu passe cette porte, je n'ai plus de fille ! »** me menaca-t-elle

**« Mais moi ma mère est morte depuis maintenant 7 ans ! Adieu, **_**Renée **_**! »** rappliquais-je mauvaise.

Sans me retourner, je montais à l'arrière de la Jeep attendant les garçons. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à me rejoindre. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

**« C'est parti » **souffla Emmett, avant de démarrer.

**« On va où alors ? »** demanda Jasper

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon frère de sang à travers le rétroviseur, et sans détacher mon regard de l'extérieur je répondis à Jasper.

**« A Forks... On va à Forks. Chez les Cullen… »**

Emmett hocha la tête et pris la route. Personne ne parla de tout le trajet.

**« Bella… Bella… »**

**« Humm ?? »**

**« Bella ? On est arrivés ! Réveille toi… »**

**« Jazz ? On est où ? »**

**« Chez les Cullen ! Allez, courage ! »**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que j'émergeais. Je regardais l'heure sur le tableau de bord, et vu qu'il affichait 01 :52. Je sortis de la voiture, et avec les deux garçons à ma suite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'immense villa blanche. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et je me sentais un peu coupable de déranger comme ça, mais nous n'avions pas le choix… Je ne me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues que lorsque Emmett me pris dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants, je sonnais à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Esmée totalement endormie. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que nous étions vraiment là, à 2h du matin, devant chez elle.

**« Oh mon dieu… »** souffla-t-elle « **Rentrez vite ! Carlisle m'avait prévenu que tu étais venue hier mais… »**

Elle ne put continuer que je tombai en larme et ce fut Emmett qui me rattrapa. J'entendais des voix mais n'y prêtais pas attention. J'avais peur, peur de se qui allait se passer. Je sentis que l'on me posa sur un canapé, ou du moins, je pensais. Quelqu'un était assis à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. A son odeur si particulière, je sus que c'était Esmée, ma mère de cœur. Celle que j'avais toujours considérer comme tel. Au bout d'un certain temps, je ne sus plus combien, les larmes tarirent. Je me redressais et la remerciais rapidement. Nous étions seules sur le canapé, tandis que les garçons étaient assis en face sur deux fauteuils.

Ils me firent un léger sourire, tandis qu'Esmée monta à l'étage. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des couvertures ainsi que des oreillers.

Je me levai et me dirigeais vers la bais vitrée, devant laquelle j'étais la veille. Comment tout ça avait pu virer à la catastrophe ? Nous étions tellement heureux… Pourquoi être partis ? Ca n'avait provoqué que des problèmes… Mais nous avions connus Jasper… Il y avait un peu de lumière dans ce tableau sombre.

**« Bella… »**

Je me retournais et me noya dans deux iris émeraude. Ce qui du voir dû lui faire peur, puisqu'il fonça vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Notre étreinte était presque douloureuse mais je m'en fichais. Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. _[N/A Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de pleurer quand même… Mais bon, il y'a de quoi avoir peur ! Vous verrez !!]_

**« Que s'est-il passé ? Que se passe-t-il ? »** Il paniquait. Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge tandis que lui paniquait de plus en plus.

Je me défis de l'étreinte d'Edward, et lançai un regard à Emmett. Il comprit.

**« Je vais tout vous raconter. Asseyez-vous ça risque d'être long. **» dit Emmett.

Je m'aperçu qu'Alice nous avait rejoins. Elle et Rose je crois se trouvais assises au bout du canapé. Carlisle, qui avait du être alerté tout de suite par Esmée, se trouvait avec sa femme debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Edward et moi nous étions finalement assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas bougés. Ils affichaient le même visage. Je savais qu'ils se montraient forts pour moi surtout. Ils avaient peur aussi. Nous étions tous trois terrorisés. Après tout, nous ne savions pas ce qui allait se passer, et surtout, nous allions revivre notre pire cauchemar.

* * *

**Voilàà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Je sais qu'il y a pas beaucoup et surtout, vu mon retard c'est pas super long mais je ferais tout pour me rattraper au prochain chapitre ! Ceci dit, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je le posterais. Donnez moi des idées si vous en avez pour la suite ! Je suis vraiment intéressée !**

**Ah et le ptit bouton vert en bas vous appelle ! *moue de chien battu***


	5. Tout un passé à surmonter

**Salut les filles (et les garçons s'il y en a) ! Comment ca va ? Alors pour commencer, merci à tou(te)s pour toutes vos reviews ça fait super plaisir !! Et ça donne envie de continuer toujours et encore plus surtout que je n'avais pas de chapitre d'avance.**

**Je suis aussi super mais alors super super désolée… Mon ordi a encore laché (j'en peux vraiment plus). Pour faire simple, j'ai chopé un virus en allant sur un site d'infos sur Twilight et bam ! Virus ! J'avais vraiment les boules ! Heureusement celles qui s'occupent du site ont fait en sorte de les enlever (parce que en plus, j'étais pas la seule). Donc la solution maintenant est très très humiliante… J'ai limite retrouvé un PC portable avec encore Windows 97 dessus (ridicule je sais) et maintenant, ben je met ça sur disquette, puis sur clé, puis enfin sur Internet avec l'aide d'une amie. Grand moment de solitude là…**

**Et c'est pas fini… Le chapitre était bouclé, mais suite à une fausse manip', j'ai perdu le fichier Word, et j'ai du tout retapé. Bon, je promet de reposter à temps un peu plus régulier même si c'est pas super facile avec les cours…**

**Enfin bref ! Ceci dit, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant qu'avant.**

**J'en ai assez dit, maintenant, Enjoy it !**

**

* * *

**

_Edward et moi nous étions finalement assis côte à côte sur le canapé. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Emmett et Jasper n'avaient pas bougés. Ils affichaient le même visage. Je savais qu'ils se montraient forts pour moi surtout. Ils avaient peur aussi. Nous étions tous trois terrorisés. Après tout, nous ne savions pas ce qui allait se passer, et surtout, nous allions revivre notre pire cauchemar._

Je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour écouter. Je décidais de mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, tout en fredonnant des notes qui ne créait vraisemblablement une mélodie réconfortante. Ca ressemblait plutôt à ces musiques tout droites sorties des films d'horreurs où des enfants de bas âge vous attaque… Cette histoire de toute façon je la connaissais, et tout ça me fit frissonnait, de la même façon que tout a commencé.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans l'enceinte du lycée. C'était ma première année. Emmett, lui, avait redoublé pour cause de mauvais comportement, ce qui avait eu pour effet de jouer sur ses résultats.

Tout le monde nous regardait ? Moi qui n'aimais pas être le centre du monde, j'étais servie. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil où un vieil homme nous fournis nos emplois du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée pour moi. Je le vis même fusiller Emmett du regard. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. J'espérais vraiment que le fait de me retrouver dans la même école que mon frère, lui permettrait de mûrir, et peut-être progresser en cours.

Nous arrivâmes alors dans une grande salle que je supposais la cafétéria. Tout à coup, tout le monde se tût et se retourna vers nous. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne me connaissait, si ce n'est les quelques élèves avec qui j'avais été au collège. Et puis, Emmett avait beau avoir une carrure importante, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire peur à tout un lycée. Ce silence était terrorisant, tellement froid et terrifiant, que je me mis à frissonner. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas nous que tous regardaient, mais quelqu'un derrière nous.

Je me retournais alors, et c'est à ce moment là que je le vis pour la première fois. Il était grand, blond avec des cheveux mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval. Son regard était menaçant, ainsi que la fille rousse qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Rien qu'à les regarder ensemble, je sentis un second frisson le long de mon dos.

**« Emmett !! Mon frère ! Comment ça va ?! Tu nous as amené une nouvelle fille, hein. Jolie. Bon choix. Mate la bien mon gars, sinon, elle sera comme Emilie l'année dernière et j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à m'en débarrassé, tu l'as vu toi-même ! » **lança James, alors que les discussions reprenaient doucement leurs cours dans notre dos.

**« Salut James. Je te présente Bella… Ma sœur ! »** lui répondit Emmett en serrant des dents. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était tellement coléreux. Je ne reconnaissais pas là le caractère de mon frère.

Le regard que James me lança en retour me fit compris une chose : j'étais considéré comme une nouvelle proie, mais je ne savais pas encore jusqu'où ça irait…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**« STOP !! »** hurlai-je

Tout le monde se mit à me regarder. Emmett me regarda avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il s'en voulait de me faire revivre tout ça. Sauf que les Cullens devaient savoir tout ça… Nous n'avions plus le choix.

**« Je veux raconter la suite… Mais surtout les grandes lignes pour comprendre l'histoire… Je ne… Je ne pourrais pas… raconter les détails… C'est juste… Trop dur… »** soufflais-je peu convaincu de moi-même.

**« Tu es sûre ? »** me demanda Esmée, toujours aussi maternelle.

**« Je… Oui… Je… Il le faut »** répondis-je, essayant de les convaincre, mais sur tout de me convaincre moi-même. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'y fasse face, qu'il fallait que j'affronte mon passé. Il fallait d'abord que j'en parle. Et qui de mieux que la personne principale à l'histoire ?

Je jetais un regard à mon frère. Il était tout simplement inquiet, et je savais qu'il se sentait coupable. Puis je regardais les autres. Personne ne comprenait et ça se voyait sur tous les visages. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais.

**« Je préviens juste, ce ne sera que les grandes lignes »**

**« Pas de problèmes ma chérie, nous t'écoutons »** me répondit Esmée.

**« Cette journée là, James a donc appris que j'étais la petite sœur d'Emmett. J'ai vite intégré leur « groupe ». Tout allait bien, ou du moins, en surface. Au fond, je n'avais jamais été bien… »**

A ces mots, je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés. Je me levais et me mis loin de lui, même si, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Mais, je devais finir de raconter cette histoire, et lui à mes côtés, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je ne les regardais même pas, je fixais mes pieds comme s'ils étaient la plus belle chose qui existe sur Terre. Je triturais mes doigts, et me mis à continuer.

**« Plus l'année avançait, plus j'étais à l'aise. Je m'intégrais, et personne ne me posait de problèmes, cherchant à tout pris un quelconque problème face à Emmett, et surtout, j'étais considérée comme la petite protégée du groupe le plus populaire, et le plus terrifiant du lycée. Puis, il y a eu cette fameuse soirée chez Victoria et puis, je… »** Les larmes coulaient à flot, et je prenais une grande respiration, cherchant à les calmer un maximum. **« Il y avait tous ces gens. Il y avait de tout. Dans chaque recoin, il y avait soit un couple, soit un gars bourré, soit des drogués. C'est la que tout a basculé. Je voulais aller mieux, me sentir bien, et on m'a conseillé. J'ai refusé au début, mais j'ai vite cédé. Je planais complètement. Mais je suis vite devenue accro. James s'arrangeait pour me fournir des pilules, et ne disait rien à Emmett suite à ma demande. Il a vite compris que j'étais accro, et il a commencé à me faire chanter. Ce n'était pas de grande ampleur, alors, j'ai continué. Puis, un jour, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus sa protégée, mais sa nouvelle proie. J'ai vite voulu arrêter, mais il me menaçait. Il a menacé ma famille. J'ai paniqué, et j'ai continué ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Des échanges, des réceptions, rien de bien important. J'avais de plus en plus peur, je ne dormais plus. J'ai tout avoué à Emmett, on devait absolument partir »**

Je repris mon souffle, j'avais débité les dernières phrases à une vitesse surprenante. Je les observais. Alice et Rose pleuraient, Jasper était totalement incrédule, Esmée pleurait dans les bras de Carlisle, qui lui affichait un visage inquiet. Edward fixait un point en face de lui, les poings serrés. Il m'en voulait, il était en colère. Je leur apportais tous mes problèmes. Emmett me regarda et me fit signe de continuer. Je soufflais un désolée, espérant qu'Edward l'entende et repris**. « On a déménagé rapidement. Convaincre Renée n'était pas compliqué. Mais James l'a appris rapidement, juste avant de partir, et il… J'ai… Il a essayé de me violer… Je… Emmett est arrivé à temps. Ils se sont battus, et James a disparu de nos vies. Le lendemain, nous étions partis. Nous essayions de mener une vie plus ou moins normale suite aux évènements passés. Puis, Renée a rencontré Phil et nous, Jasper. Je lui dois beaucoup d'argent, je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il nous recherche. Puis, je l'ai repoussé, il me veut. Il n'abandonnera pas. Et il se vengera d'Emmett… »**

Durant plusieurs minutes, aucun son ne fut entendu excepté les sanglots des filles présentes. Edward n'avait même pas desserré les poings. Son attitude me blessait. Oui, je leur attirait des problèmes, oui, en partant j'ai pu le blesser, mais ce n'est pas une raison de réagir ainsi. Je ne voyais pas le même Edward que j'ai connu. En 7 ans, il avait complètement changé.

J'étouffais, je n'étais clairement pas à l'aise du tout et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. J'avais mal et sans prévenir, je me levais et sortis en soufflant un **« désolé »** à Carlisle et Esmée au passage. J'allais dans la voiture et cherchai mes clés pour partir. Seulement, je me souvins qu'Emmett avait conduit, donc il avait encore les clés. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière et pleurais toutes les larmes qu'il me restait. Tout raconter n'avait servi qu'à rouvrir la blessure. Et la réaction d'Edward, en avait ouvert une autre. J'haletais, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait poignarder.

Allongée, je me calmais, et j me mis à contempler le plafond. Lorsque je sentis enfin le sommeil arriver, des coups furent frapper sur la vitre, ce qui me fit sursauter.

* * *

Alors ??

Une review ? Un petit avis ??


	6. Un aperçu de bonheur

**Coucou tout le monde. La fin de l'année approche, ce qui fait que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire… Vive le Bac –'. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour vous écrire un chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais bon, j'y arrive pas forcément. Pour ce qui est de Falling In Love, je mettrai le prochain chapitre seulement pendant les grandes vacances sinon, je ne m'en sortirai pas. A bientôt, et bonne lecture )**

**-****lamue ()**** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait très plaisir de savoir que son travail plait aux autre ^^**

**

* * *

**

_Allongée, je me calmais, et j me mis à contempler le plafond. Lorsque je sentis enfin le sommeil arriver, des coups furent frappés sur la vitre, ce qui me fit sursauter._

_**Chanson : Beyonce – Halo **__**http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=LEn9UWxvUvA**_

Intérieurement, je priai pour que ce soit Edward qui frappait contre cette fenêtre. Je me relevai et quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis que c'était Rosalie. J'ouvris la portière et me décalais pour lui laisser la place de s'assoir si elle le voulait. Elle prit alors la place, et ne bougea plus. Durant quelques minutes, le silence se fit pesant. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait l'air de se décider à parler. Je voulus alors lui demander ce qui l'avait emmenée ici quand elle prit la parole.

**« Tu sais… Il se sent mal… »** souffla-t-elle

**« Pardon ? »** Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui était tombée dans les filets d'un psychopathe et qui mettait toute sa famille en danger.

**« Edward. Il s'en veut… »** compléta-t-elle.

**« Y'a pas de raison… Il n'a rien fait lui… C'est moi… J'ai tout gâché… »** murmurais-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Sa réaction m'avait blessée, mais elle était compréhensible.

**«** **Il a ses raisons de s'en vouloir comme toi tu dois avoir les tiennes. Je ne te connais certes pas directement, mais ici, tout le monde parle de toi. C'est comme si on était déjà amies. Il est borné, toi aussi… Il ne viendra pas te voir. Et si toi tu n'y va pas… Alors, vous n'avancerez pas. Que ce soit ensemble ou séparément. »** elle ne dit plus rien, et voyant que je ne disais rien non plus, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison.

**« Rosalie ! »** la hélais-je

**« Oui ? »** répondit-elle en se retournant

**« Ca ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? »**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »** Elle semblait ne vraiment pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Pourtant, ça semblait sous le sens

**« A vrai dire… J'ai toujours aimé Edward… »** soufflais-je alors que je sentais mes joues chauffer et se colorer.

**« Je sais »** dit-elle en souriant « **Ca se voit quand tu le regarde. Et lui aussi je pense. » **

**« Mais… Et toi ? Tu aimes Edward, et moi j'arrive et je fais tout pour le reprendre… »**

**« Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Je suis arrivée ici il y a maintenant deux ans. J'ai toujours considéré Edward comme mon grand frère et non comme un potentiel petit ami. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble et rien ne pourra se mettre entre vous deux. »**

**« Merci »** Je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante. On se connaissait à peine, je m'immisçais dans sa vie, et elle était là pour moi, comme une véritable amie le ferait. Comme Alice le ferait.

Je la suivais du regard, remontant l'allée principale et ouvrir la porte. Elle s'arrêta net, referma la porte et me dit **« Oh fait Bella ! Mon type n'est pas du tout Edward, mais Emmett est assez craquant ! »** Je ris alors. Rire que depuis longtemps je n'avais pas entendu. J'adorais cette fille. Elle était d'une franchise sans nom.

Je me calmais alors, sortis à mon tour de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la grande villa. Je la rejoignis, la pris dans mes bras, et nous entrâmes alors dans la maison. Je me stoppais, et elle me fit un sourire encourageant avant de rejoindre les autres dans la pièce principale. Tous discutaient dans le salon, prenaient des nouvelles, faisaient connaissance comme si aucun malheur ne pesait sur nos têtes. Tout ça me fit chaud au cœur. Les deux parties les plus importantes de ma vie étaient enfin réunies, et je méritais peut-être enfin au bonheur.

Je m'avançais vers le salon, et m'arrêtais à l'encadrement de la porte. Un silence plana alors, pour ensuite vite repartir. Je leur en étais vraiment très reconnaissante. Je cherchais alors l'ange de ma vie des yeux mais le trouvais pas. Esmée me vit le chercher, et vient me voir.

**« Je suis contente que tu ailles un peu mieux » **dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Il est en bas. Lui et son amour pour le piano se retrouvent apparemment » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement et retourna à sa place initiale auprès de Carlisle. Celui-ci n'avait pas loupé une miette de notre échange, et me fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête.

Je pris alors la direction de la salle de musique, au sous-sol. Plus j'avançais et plus la mélodie qui s'en échappait devenait claire. C'était notre berceuse. J'ouvris la porte sans toquer dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'espionner sans me faire repérer. Il était là, dos à moi, en train de jouer. Je pouvais l'imaginer les yeux fermés, et l'esprit lointain. Depuis tout petit, il avait cette habitude. Je le revoyais jouer pour moi, ou même lors d'un quatre mains, il avait l'air à des années lumières de moi. Ce fut le bruit de sa voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.

**« Je suis si désolé… » **souffla-t-il. Il pleurait. A cause de moi. Mon cœur se serrait à cette vision et les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

Je pus apercevoir ma chaîne posée sur le pupitre, près des partitions. Je restais à l'arrière encore un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. La culpabilité me rongeait. J'avançais vers lui doucement. Il avait la tête dans les mains. Je posais alors mes mains sur ses épaules, essayant de ne pas lui faire peur. Il semblait si vulnérable, tout différent de ce qu'il essayait de montrer à tout le monde.

Il se leva, et me pris dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter mes larmes. Chacun renforçait sa prise sur l'autre au maximum, comme si que nous allions nous perdre si on lâchait. Je me sentais enfin à ma place, dans ses bras.

Doucement, je desserrais mon étreinte et posais mon front sur le sien, fermant les yeux et appréciant la sensation de son souffle sur mon visage. Nos larmes se mêlèrent, intensifiant cette sensation d'appartenance.

Je le sentis bouger et je commençai à redouter l'éloignement, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne bougeais plus, trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu exploser, et mon cerveau semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Il recula alors, déçu et gêné.

**« Désolé, je n'aurais… »**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir que je pris ses lèvres d'assaut. Il y répondit avidement. Nos langues se bataillaient sans cesse, cherchant qui finirait par gagner ce combat. Ce baiser était à la fois passionné mais montrait également toute la colère, le manque et la tristesse éprouvée par chacun.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle et nos regards se soudèrent. Nous nous étions retrouvés, et nous étions dans notre bulle, à des années lumières de la réalité.

**« Je suis désolé »** me dit-il, tout en caressant ma joue.

**« Je sais. Moi aussi. » **

**« Je sais »** répliqua-t-il, avec le sourire en coin, dont lui seul avait le secret.

Je lui souris également, et je sus qu'alors j'aurais droit au bonheur. Mais on dit bien que rien ne dure éternellement, non ?

* * *

**Reviews svp ? Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais donnez moi vos avis et promis je me rattraperais sur le prochain. Bisous !**


	7. Une nouvelle vie, de nouvelles bases

**Salut les filles! Et les garçons s'il y en a? Voici un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout propre. Je sais, je suis impardonnable, ca fait deux mois que je ne donne pas de nouvelles, mais entre le bac, les problèmes persos, et les vacances… Je suis désolée. Il me reste un mois complet de vacances avant la reprise et je compte en profiter pour même prendre de l'avance.**

**Encore merci pour toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, et ceux qui mettent cette histoire en Alert. Encore merci, gros bisous, et à bientôt! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Je lui souris également, et je sus qu'alors j'aurais droit au bonheur. Mais on dit bien que rien ne dure éternellement, non ?_

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans mon lit, entourée de bras puissants. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, je pouvais sentir que c'était lui… Son odeur était, et resterait toujours la même. Déjà petite, j'adorais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras afin que je me délecte de cette saveur particulière.

Ne voulant pas bouger, je gardais les yeux fermés et ma position, essayant de faire le moins de gestes possibles. Pendant plusieurs minutes, mon ange resta calme, mais je le sentais se réveiller petit à petit. J'ouvris alors les yeux et savourais cette vision. Les cheveux en bataille, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Il avait l'air si serein, comme si tout était parfait.

Perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne le sentis pas se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et me fixa.

**« Bonjour toi »** me souffla-t-il, encore totalement endormi.

**« Salut »** répondis-je en m'approchant et posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous restâmes dans cette position de longues minutes, profitant de cet instant de plénitude. J'aurais aimé rester comme ça tout le temps, mais Edward en décida autrement. Il se détacha de moi et commença à faire les cents pas à côté du lit. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement soudain. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant, d'être lunatique. Il semblait si bien. Je me levais à mon tour et me plaçais face à lui, le forçant ainsi à s'immobiliser. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses deux prunelles et vit une lueur de doute. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais je commençais à comprendre que le bonheur auquel j'avais eu droit cette nuit allait vite s'arrêter. Tous mes doutes revinrent. Et si j'étais arrivée trop tard ? Regrettait-il ? Il dut voir que je commençais à paniquer car il me devança et commença à parler.

**« J'ai quelque chose à te dire Bella… »** A ces mots, je savais que ce ne serait pas de la rigolade. Il regrettait, c'était une certitude, sinon, il n'aurait pas utilisé ces mots, hein ?

**« Je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je voulais que tu saches que… »**

**« DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! »**

Et voilà comment on peut haïr son frère en une seule et unique seconde.

**« Emmett ! Ta gueule et dégages ! »** hurlais-je.

Je crus entendre Jasper lui dire quelque chose du genre « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! T'es franchement lourd ! ». Lourd, oui il l'était. Edward souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe évidant de stress. Au bout de quelques instants, je lui demandais de continuer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

**« Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, et… Comment dire ? Je ne veux pas que ca change quoique ce soit à notre relation actuelle, mais… »**

**« Accouche Edward, ou je vais perdre patience… »** soufflais-je

**« J'ai quelqu'un au lycée… »** J'étais sous le choc, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, et en même temps de perdre pieds. Je repris un visage serein et attendis la suite.

**« Certes ce n'est pas sérieux, mais je voulais que tu sois au courant… »** finit-il.

**« Pas sérieux ? »** Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre, ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas comprendre. Après tout, moi aussi j'avais déjà eu des relations sans pour autant dire que j'étais en couple.

**« Ben… C'est assez gênant, mais… On couche ensemble, sans être en couple »**

Sans crier gare, j'explosais de rire. C'était bien évidemment un rire nerveux, mais il se sentais gêné car il profitait de sa sexualité, alors que moi, c'était bien pire.

**« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant »** me dit-il froidement.

Je repris rapidement constance et m'expliquais. **« Tu sais, j'en ai profité aussi. Enfin, pas de la même façon que toi peut-être mais… Enfin tu m'as comprise. Et puis, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. J'avais juste peur que tu me dises que tu regrettais… »** Mes derniers mots étaient tout justes soufflés que je crus qu'il ne les avait pas entendus.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer et je sus que cette phrase n'était pas passée sous trappe. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice frappe doucement à la porte afin de prévenir Edward qu'il faille aller au lycée. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, et il s'avança pour m'embrasser, tandis que je tournais la tête, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à mes lèvres.

**« En toute honnêteté, j'aimerais que tu règles tes soucis, si on peux appeler ça comme tel, avant qu'on ne soit officiellement en couple. Nous sommes amis et dès que tout sera clair pour tout le monde alors, on verra. Ok ? »** lui demandais-je. Ma requête était compréhensible. Qui voudrait sortir avec quelqu'un malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portent alors que tout le monde croit qu'il couche encore avec son ex, hein ? Pas moi.

**« Je comprends... J'attendrais dans ces cas là »** Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

Tout le monde était regroupé dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils nous virent, Alice me sauta dans les bras en guise de bonjour et Emmett se renfrogna sous l'œil amusé de Jasper. Je me demandais quelle sorte de bêtises avait encore bien pu faire mon frère. Je fis un clin d'œil à mon frère biologique tandis que je m'enfouis dans les bras de Jasper. Esmée m'offrit un sourire ainsi qu'une assiette de pancakes. Assise sur les genoux de mon siamois, j'écoutais les discussions de tous. Le lycée, les commérages… Comme si on avait une vie normale. Jasper dut comprendre ce que je ressentais car il me serra fort dans ses bras. De temps en temps, Edward me lançait des coups d'œil, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alice qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Elle me vit la regarder et me lança un clin d'œil.

**« Bon ! C'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'on soit tous ensemble, mais faut qu'on aille au lycée ! Rose, Edward ! C'est parti ! Vous verrez vos chéris plus tard ! »** ajouta-t-elle avec une énorme banane sur le visage.

Tout le monde resta stupéfait par ce qu'elle disait alors que j'explosais de rire. Je sentis alors trois regards bruler sur moi, ce qui amplifia mes rires et provoqua celui de Jasper. Je me stoppais alors et laissais à Alice

**« Dit celle qui a craquer sur mon frère, hein ? »** et je repartais de plus belle.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Alice qui devint stupéfaite, et les autres excepté Jasper, qui riaient. Elle allait ajouté quelque chose, mais fit demi-tour et parti en lançant à son frère et Rosalie qu'elle attendais dans la voiture. Je réussis alors à me calmer et ils partirent au lycée.

Dès leur départ, la maison devint silencieuse.

**« Vous devriez aller au lycée dans la journée, pour vous inscrire et pouvoir passer votre examen en fin d'année. Et puis, les enfants… Vous devez passer voir votre père. Même si je sais que ce sera pas simple, que vous n'avez pas donné de nouvelles, je sais qu'il vous aime toujours autant tous les deux et que tout se passera bien. Et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »** Un silence encore plus pesant qu'avant s'installa puis Esmée continua **« Bella, je te laisse les clés, je vais travailler. Je vous fais confiance et puis, faites ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous assure. Et dites lui tout. Surtout ce que vous nous avez pas dit. »** Puis elle me lança un petit sourire, nous embrassa à tour de rôle et partit.

**« Bon ! C'est pas tout mais j'ai encore faim ! Bella, donne moi ton assiette t'a plus faim ! » **Emmett ou comment changer de sujet en deux secondes.

**« Mais t'es pas possible, Esmée t'a déjà donné deux assiettes »** râla Jasper.

**« J'ai faim c'est pas de ma faute »**

**« T'es un estomac sur pâte Emmett, je te jure »** rigolais-je.

Quand Emmett eut fini, nous décidâmes de passer au lycée dès que nous étions prêts et de passer voir Charlie. On passerait d'abord à la maison avant de passer au poste. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, il serait chez lui, et ça évitera que tout Forks apprenne notre retour. Quoique je ne doutais pas que dès que nous serions au lycée, déjà la moitié de la ville serait au courant. _Je hais les commères !_

Rapidement, nous montâmes nous préparer, et après avoir patiemment attendu que Jasper sorte de la salle de bain nous allâmes au lycée.

Arrivés sur le parking, on se dépêcha, et nous allâmes directement au secrétariat. Personne n'était dans les couloirs, je supposais donc qu'ils étaient tous en cours. Une femme rousse et ridée, reluquant Jasper sans vergogne nous accueillit. La plaque dorée nous indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une Mme Cope.

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous les jeunes ? »** lâcha-t-elle sans quitter Jasper du regard. Ce dernier en était d'ailleurs assez gêné, tellement que je ris sous cape.

**« Nous venons nous inscrire »** lui répondis-je. Elle détourna son regard pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés et réalisa alors que nous étions trois.

**« J'ai besoin de vos noms et de vos spécialisation » **

Après lui avoir donné tous les renseignements nécessaires à notre inscription, elle tapota sur son ordinateur, puis nous sortis nos trois emplois du temps. Je suivais un enseignement littéraire avec un cours de Biologie avancée, ce que je suivais à Phoenix. Les garçons, quant à eux, avaient la majorité des cours ensemble si ce n'est que Jasper se spécialisait en Histoire et Emmett en Sport. Étonnant pour Emmett ? Je crois pas non ! Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie quand Mme Cope nous interpella.

**« Excusez moi les jeunes, mais votre nom m'intrigue. Swan, comme le shérif Swan ? »**

**« Oui et qu'est-ce que ca peut vous faire ? »** s'énerva Emmett, qui parlait depuis la première fois que nous étions dans ce bureau. Elle se fit toute petite, Emmett pouvait faire très peur quand on le connaissait pas. Quoiqu'il pouvait nous faire peur quand on le connais aussi en fait ! Elle retourna alors dans ses papiers et nous rejoignîmes le parking. Pendant le chemin, j'avais l'étrange impression d'être observée, et quand je me retournais pour voir d'où venait cette impression, j'aperçus Edward devant la porte d'entrée.

Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il me fit son sourire en coin qui m'avait toujours fait fondre, et je le lui rendis au centuple, mais il disparût vite, quand je vis cette bimbo siliconée, pendue à son bras. Ainsi donc, c'était elle.

J'étais totalement son opposé. Elle était blonde, j'étais brune elle était grande, j'étais petite elle était très jolie et avec de jolies formes, j'étais d'une banalité affligeante et ne mettais plus mon physique en avant comme j'en avais l'habitude à Phœnix.

Edward me lança un regard désolé tandis que la cloche sonnait, annonçant le début du prochain cours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les suivre des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un couloir. J'étais déçue, mais Edward m'avait dit de lui faire confiance, alors soit !

Arrivée à la voiture où les deux garçons m'attendaient, le silence était pesant.

**« On y va ? »** soufflais-je, sachant que tout le monde m'entendrait mais aussi qu'ils comprendraient.

**« Oui, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite ça ira »** dit Jasper, d'une voix certaine. Emmett quand à lui, demeura silencieux tout le long du chemin.

Nous étions toujours dans la voiture, garés devant cette maison qui avait été notre pendant quelques années. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette maison, tant de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortit la première de la voiture. Sans me retourner, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que quand la porte s'ouvrit que je compris que j'avais frappé. L'homme qui se trouva en face de moi, n'avait pas changé. Mon papa était toujours le même physiquement. Sa moustache, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, avait pris une teinte plus grisée, mais c'était lui.

**« Bonjour… Papa… »** lui dis-je, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

* * *

**Et encore un chapitre qui se finit. J'espère que ca vous a plu, je garde un avis mitigé sur ce chapitre tout de même. Une petite review ? :) Après tout, c'est la seule chose qui me montre que vous aimez ce que je fais et que vous voulez que je continue ! Merci, et à bientôt sur FIL ! **


End file.
